


Voodoo Aftermath

by BrainDeadTonari



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: sorry i was watching the episode and i just thought this would be a good idea, there’s nothing to actually tag here so
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 12:59:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13590555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrainDeadTonari/pseuds/BrainDeadTonari
Summary: Based on the episode The Bizarre Voodoo World of New Orleans, this is a continuation of the car scene.





	Voodoo Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> The first bits of dialouge (before the line) are taken straight from the episode

“Alright so uh, what’d you think?” Ryan asked, momentarily taking his eyes off the road to glance at Shane.

“Uh, that was pretty fascinating.”

“I-I got to tell you, I’m really transfixed with this world.” Ryan stammered, clearly still shaken.

“I know! It sounds like we do have to meet in the middle, which we did not tonight. But maybe in the future-“ Shane trailed off, waiting for Ryan.

“No, no.”

“I dunno Ryan,”

“I don’t think so” Ryan interrupted.

“I think we’ll get there.”

“I doubt it”

“You gotta… learn to not be so scared though.” Shane glanced at the other man, only half joking.

“I think you need to learn how to uh, start seeing things for what they are.”

“I think you need to learn how to shut the hell up.”

“I think you need to learn how to shut the fuck up.”

They held eye contact until Ryan looked back towards the road.

“I stepped it up with a bigger curse word there.”

“Yeah.”

“We’re losing track here.”

“Yeah.”

_____________

They sat in silence for a few moments, Ryan’s fingers tapping the steering wheel.

“You’re right though.”

“What?” Shane was honestly surprised. Ryan never told him he was right.

“You’re right,” Ryan repeated. “about not being so scared.” He trained his eyes on the road, avoiding Shane’s eyes, especially since Ryan could see him staring out of the corner of his eye.

“You’re kidding.”

“Why would I be?” This question caught Shane off guard. Yeah, why would he be kidding about something like this?

“I just,” Ryan sighed. “I just don’t want to be so ridiculously scared at these locations.” he admitted, still avoiding eye contact.

“You know, I’m not much better.” Shane supplied.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean that although I’m not scared, it would be nice to, I dunno, get immersed. You care so much about these things and it kinda sucks that I’m-“ Shane caught himself, staring down at his hands.

Ryan was silent for a few moments before speaking up.

“That you’re what? The one that has to deal with my ridiculous fears?” Ryan laughed, but it was dry and short.

“No, Ryan-“ Shane thought. What does he mean? “I’d just like to… get caught up in the experience, I guess.”

“Huh.”

Shane then processed what Ryan had said.

“And you know, you don’t- you don’t have to be scared all on your own.” Shane looked over to Ryan, who was biting his lip.

“I’m always here, you know? A… shoulder to lean on.”

“I don’t think I’m tall enough to lean on your shoulder.” Ryan murmured, barely audible.

Shane felt a smile tug on his lips.

“So… Chipotle?”

Ryan laughed, the tense air dispersing.

“Obviously.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really not sure if i want to continue this or not? If it gets like,, any attention then maybe I’ll continue it. (also my italics disappeared when i pasted my story in? rude.)


End file.
